


Your Nickel Ain't Worth My Dime

by ZweIthePenguinwithaPen



Series: The Mechanical Girls [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, I miss Penny so much, Mechanical Girls, Music AU, Neopolitan - Freeform, Nut and Dolts, Penny Polendina - Freeform, Penny is in a ska band called The Mechanical GIrls, Penny x Ruby, Punk Rock, Ruby Rose (RWBY) - Freeform, Ruby x Penny, Ska, part of a series, ska punk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 10:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16911063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZweIthePenguinwithaPen/pseuds/ZweIthePenguinwithaPen
Summary: Music AU. Penny fronts a ska-punk band called the Mechanical Girls, and Ruby is super excited for Penny because the Mechanical Girls are leaving for a tour soon! Ruby x Penny. Also Neo creeping in the background.





	Your Nickel Ain't Worth My Dime

**Author's Note:**

> RWBY and Ska. What could go wrong? Not a lot, hopefully. WAHAHAHA!!

Penny Polendina was beside herself. Her band, The Mechanical Girls, would be leaving for a tour with Flynt Coal's Killer Quartet soon, bringing their loud and crazy ska-punk sounds to new crowds. Neopolitan had snagged them the gig, being friends with Flynt's drummer Katt, and they were ecstatic to perform outside Atlas.

  
The Rooster's Teeth in Vale was Penny's dream club. A stop there would have to be made.

  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GUYS ARE GOING ON TOUR!!" Ruby squeaked as she burst into the room in a flurry of petals. Ahh, her girlfriend. Penny could not get enough of this woman. Penny moved her trumpet from the couch so Ruby could sidle up next to her. The tiny red woman snuggled in close, nuzzling Penny's neck and making her smile.

  
"I know, it's pretty wild! Neo's great for getting us the slot! I think we're going to pool a little Lien together and get her a new bass guitar. Poor girl, hers is falling apart."

  
"That's one of the things she likes about it... It's got character, she says. Or, she doesn't really say it. She doesn't really say... much... at all..." Ruby remembered. Penny ruffled her adorable girlfriend's hair, the silver eyes she loved so much relaxing at her touch.

  
"So, do you think you could come with us on the tour?" Penny asked anxiously. Ruby's silver eyes turned to stars at Penny's question, though the words hung in the air for a long moment.

  
"Well, I'm not sure. I can try to get time off from the restaurant, but they would be terribly amiss if I was gone for too long. It's three weeks long, yeah?"

  
Penny stumbled over that answer, giving an unenthusiastic 'yes' eventually. They cuddled on the couch, not saying much more until Penny had to leave for practice.

  
\/\/\/\/\/

  
The day of departure for the tour was upon the Mechanical Girls. Magenta twirled her drumsticks nervously while Daisy ran chords on her guitar. They all waited for Neo to arrive to surprise her with the new bass guitar. Penny sat on the couch polishing her horn, Ruby perched on her lap. 'Bumper to bumper' Ruby would absentmindedly sing out of tune, a lyric from one of the band's songs.

  
Neo finally dragged into the room, tired from hauling her mountain of gear. Her bass amplifier was twice her height and weighed a ton, and her guitar was the same size as her. The tiniest girl in the band had the biggest and heaviest gear. Go figure.

  
"Neo, check it! The band went in on this together!" Penny announced, the tiny girl with the ice-cream hair perking up. They handed her a mysteriously guitar-shaped gift. She tore through the paper and shrieked as she laid her mismatched eyes on the pink and brown masterpiece. Five strings, a wide body that matched Neo's hair, and altogether lovely gold-plated hardware... not to mention the sexiest sound she'd ever heard.

  
Neo hugged her band mates tightly as thanks for the kind gesture. An alarm on Penny's Scroll sounded off, telling them all it was time to go. Ruby pouted a bit, disappointed that she couldn't join them all on their first incredible tour.

  
"Look, honey, there's a gig at the Extra Life near the end of the tour. I'll get you in free of charge." Penny assured her, kissing her soft lips and smiling against them.

  
"I love you..." Ruby spoke into Penny's mouth. Ah, forever awkward and adorable.

  
"I love you, too Rosy," Penny replied as she tousled Ruby's hair. Ruby and the band packed all their equipment into their van. "See you soon enough, Petal!"

  
"Knock them dead, Robo-bot!" Ruby returned as Penny hopped in the van. She watched as her girlfriend and company rolled away, already missing her. The Extra Life gig could not get here fast enough.

  
\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

**Author's Note:**

> Recommended Listening:  
> 'Your Nickel Ain't Worth My Dime' by Sleeping with Sirens
> 
> This was my first fic under this premise, so it isn't that great. I have a couple more Mechanical Girls fics that are much better, and they'll be here soon enough.


End file.
